


Freckles

by squatchster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squatchster/pseuds/squatchster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean is new to a small town with a troubled past (details of his past are secret so far). He has become a hermit, but one night at a party his mother had forced him into attending, that all changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Freckled Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first fanfic, ever. So please be nice to me. This is just introductory, so it'll get more interesting later on (I hope). Jean hate freckles, yay haha:) Thank you for reading!

Freckles. Jean had always hated freckles. They were hideous. There were too many people at this party. How did he let his mom convince him to go to this stupid party, anyways?

"Why don't you go?"

"Come on, Jean, we've been here for a month and you haven't made a single friend."

"You can't avoid all the kids forever."

"It's a fresh start, honey. There's nothing to be afraid of."

It was all bullshit. He didn't need people. They just hurt each other. He had been hurt enough. Being alone is better. 

"Hey, I haven't seen you before."

Oh, right, freckles. His hideous face jerked him back to reality. 

"I'm Marco. What's your name?"

Freckles didn't seem like he could take a hint.

"Jean." He replied, shortly. Maybe that was enough to satisfy him. 

"Where have you come from?"

"Doesn't matter." 

Marco laughed. "Yeah, I suppose not."

Jean didn't know what to say. He had started to flush. That laugh...

"Hey, are you okay? Have you had too much to drink or something?"

"I'm fine. But I should probably get home, anyways." Jean grunted, peeling himself from the leather chair in the corner of the room.

Marco grabbed his arm. "Hey, do you need some help getting home, you might get lost since-"

Jean had spun around, forgetting the drink in his hand. It splashed onto Marco's shirt, staining the white v-neck, making the now tan fabric stick to his chiseled abs.

"Shit. Do you need a change of clothes?" Jean asked, flustered. Why couldn't he take his eyes off the Freckled Monster's stomach?

"No, really, I'm fine-" 

"No, really. It's my fault. We look about the same size anyways, just wear my shirt. I'm going home right now, it'll be fine." Why was he being so nice? This kid wouldn't stop bugging him and now he's trying to give him the shirt off his back, literally. Fucking freckles.

"If you insist..." Marco mumbled as Jean pulled him to what Jean hoped was a bedroom. He opened the door- it was a bedroom, but it was occupied. 

"Fucking hormonal teenagers..." Jean mumbled to himself, dragging Marco through a small white door further down the hallway. Shit again. It was a closet, small and cramped. "Let’s find a diff-" His words were cut short by the sight of Freckles' shirt halfway off his body. Jean sighed. Guess there’s no point in moving now. He made sure Marco wasn’t looking, and turned around to remove his shirt, too.

“So, why didn’t we just change in the living room, it was just our shirts...” Marco’s question trailed off his succulent lips. “Jean...”

“It’s nothing.” Jean grabbed Marco’s liquor-drenched shirt. Marco’s eyes were wide as Jean turned back around. While Jean struggled with the wet shirt halfway over his head, he felt a soft touch to his back. It was as if a sudden weight was lifted, and warmth coursed through his veins. Shit... he can’t be thinking about this. Just focus on the freckles.

Jean said his goodbyes and walked out of the closet and back to the front door. He then felt that same warmth from before. “Are you sure you’ll be alright going home by yourself?”

“Yeah.” Jean grunted, brushing Marco’s hand off his arm. 

“Well, let me at least give you my cell number so you can have your shirt back.”

Jean was somehow taken aback. He didn’t speak as they exchanged information and wordlessly walked out the door and began to make his way back home. Halfway there, he stopped at a convenience store and picked up a snack, having succumbed to the growling of his stomach. When he walked out, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to check his balance. His heart jumped- he had forgotten to exit out of Freckle Man’s contact page. He stared at the numbers, and thought of how Marco’s hands had held what he was holding- caressing it. Without realizing, he closed his eyes and pressed his phone to his lips. Jean’s eyes shot open. Fuck. Why can’t he stop thinking about that damn freckle-face? He hastily slid his phone back into his pocket. 

As Jean trudged home, his only thought was that he wanted to hear that laugh again.


	2. If you go gay, go gay with him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second chapter, second day! This is one of the easiest stories I've written, it just sort of happens:) I'll post as much as I can, and it'll probably be erratic. Sorry about that.

Jean was jolted out of his sleep. He groaned and reached out from the warmth of his covers to groggily search for his phone. He turned the screen on and grumbled curses at the name that appeared on the screen- Freckles. So he’s a morning person. He opened the text.

Get dressed.

Jean let out a sigh of frustration, and typed in a reply.

jesus shit its nine in the fucking morning 

His phone buzzed again in an almost immediate reply

A group of friends and I are going to the beach. Get dressed, I’m coming to pick you up.

bossy much

You need to get out of the house, and I need to return your shirt. Might as well have fun while we’re at it. I’ll be there in twenty, be ready.

do i have any choice in the matter

No.

Jean got up in a huff and stepped into the shower. When he finally walked out into the sunny, yellow kitchen, this morning’s breakfast’s aroma immediately hit his nostrils. And his eyes met Marco’s. His mom was gushing over Freckles. 

“Oh my, I didn’t realize such a polite person could stand to be around my son; he acts like such a thug all the time. You’re so cute, too, such adorable freckles! Ah, Jean, you’re up!” She scurried over to him. “Here, I made you breakfast.” She leaned in close and whispered into Jean’s ear. “If you’re gonna be gay, be gay with him.”

Jean sputtered. “Mom! What the hell?!” he exclaimed, swatting her away.

“I’m just saying, he’s already cute, and those freckles make him even cuter!”

“You’re such a pedo, mom.”

“Hey, I can enjoy the view if I want.” His mom winked at Marco, making his already blushing cheeks three shades darker.

“Jesus Christ, mom, we’re leaving.” Jean grabbed Marco by the wrist and pulled him towards the exit. 

“Don’t forget your breakfasts!” Jean’s mother glided over to them, handing Marco two breakfast burritos wrapped in aluminum foil. “I love you, have fun, bumpkin!” She planted a sloppy kiss onto Jean’s face, which he wiped away in disgust. 

When they reached the car, Marco opened the passenger door for Jean.  
“Jesus, is this a date or something?”

“Oh, no, sorry, that’s a habit.” 

“Merci, monsieur.” Jean raised his voice a couple octaves and curtseyed in a fairly accurate impression of a girl.

Marco chuckled. “You bastard.”

They soon settled into a slightly awkward silence during the drive. 

“Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my mom.” Jean stumbled on his words; he wasn’t accustomed to apologizing.

“I thought she was nice.” Marco turned towards Jean and half-smiled. “It should be nice to have such a doting mother. “I’m pretty sure she puts on that act to embarrass me.” 

Marco let out a slightly girly giggle. “I could tell; she thought I was you at the door for a moment, coming back from a party or something. She wasn’t happy with you.”

Jean laughed. “She didn’t.”

All Marco could do was nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jean's mom is more of a friend than a mom, she just likes to embarrass him. But just because they get along doesn't mean he's not disciplined. I haven't decided on her name, and I think I should do some research to see if she has one haha. And I'm halfway done with the third chapter, so that should come soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco sucks at singing, Jean gets shy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I suck, I know

The car ride was uneventful, with mostly small talk and the radio to pass the time. Jean was looking out the window when an annoying pop song started playing. It was quiet to ignore, until the volume increased substantially. 

“Oh god no.” Jean groaned. “Please don’t tell me…”

He turned his head only for his worst fears to be confirmed. Marco was grinning at him-an evil grin you would see in a soap opera- and wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

“You don’t like this song, do you?” Marco’s question seemed to slither out his mouth, full of malice masked by innocence. 

“No. Please. God. No.”

“Well, that’s too bad, because BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!” The freckled boy sang off-key and danced dorkily in his seat. He extended his arms as far above his head as the low ceiling of the car would allow, swaying his shoulders and tossing his head about, side to side.

“Jesus hands on the wheel!” Jean exclaimed. “I would very much like to survive this car ride.” 

Marco just laughed and looked over to Jean again, a huge smile stretching across his face and sparkling eyes. Jean couldn’t help but relax. Who could resist him? In the cramped quarters, Jean could see that Marco had small, light freckles sprinkled around his eyes, much more delicate than the prominent ones dashing across his cheeks. They seemed to flutter around his deep brown eyes, creating the effect that many girls used eyeliner in hopes of achieving. 

“You’re so pretty.” The words just jumped out of his mouth, completely unannounced and without permission. Jean screwed his mouth shut. What an idiot. Maybe Marco hadn’t heard… A nervous glance to the side revealed a bright red Marco. Shit. He heard.

“Umm… T-thank you?” Marco’s voice trembled.

“… You’re welcome.” Shit, Jean, you found one friend and you fucked it up. What a loser.

“Hey, Jean?”

Jean jumped. This is it. He’s gonna turn around and drop me off and never speak to me again. “Yeah?”

“Would you happen to like… guys?”

“Um… Yeah but I didn’t mean anything by that comment it just sort of popped out cuz I realized your freckles looked like eyeliner and I thought it was pretty and-“

“Dude, it’s alright.”

Jean took a moment to catch his breath from his panicked rambling. “Seriously?”

“Yeah, almost all of my friends are gay or pan anyways.”

This is it. This is the perfect time to ask…

Marco continued. “Why didn’t you tell your mom?”

“I was always scared she wouldn’t accept.”

Marco just laughed. “She seemed pretty accepting to me.”

“So um… Marco?”

“Yes?”

“You know how you said a lot of your friends are gay?” This is really happening.

“Yeah…?”

“Umm…” Jean couldn’t find the words. It was so easy to ask all the other before, why is it so hard with Freckles?

“Am I gay?” Marco beat him to it. 

“Yeah.” Jean blushed, the crimson spreading across his ivory cheeks. 

“Well, I don’t care.” Marco spoke so bluntly, Jean didn’t know how to react.

“What?”

“I’m pansexual. I don’t care what equipment a person carries.”

“…Oh.”

The journey came to a close. “We’re here. Let’s find the group.” Marco smiled so brightly, Jean had to blink away the afterglow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's short. Oops. I like short chapters, sue me. And no offense to Directioners, I'm just not a fan.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say, Jean and Marco walking out of the closet? Completely intended innuendo. And sorry, I promise I'll add more imagery to the next chapters; I just felt it wasn't relevant or interesting in this chapter. It's just a typical party, or what I imagine one to be haha


End file.
